Standardisation
This page is the template for everything on the wiki. It shows how to read and write both weapons and armour. Also see Race creation How to read weapon items "Rifle 6+1D6 (6KG, R4, QUAL10, 10HP, 1ROF) {MAG5} |KICK 3| (No kick in space)" *'Rifle': This is the name of the weapon. *'6+1d6': This represents the damage done by the weapon in combat. 6 is the solid damage done, 1d6 is the variable damage, so if this weapon lands a shot, it will do 6 instant damage and a further 1d6 is added. *'6KG': 6KG represents the weight of the weapon: See Inventory. *'R4': Represents the weapons accurate firing distance: See distance. *'QUAL 10': represents the item quality, though not written unless a special weapon often used for GM. See Item Quality. *'10HP': represents how much wear and tear the item can take before going down a quality level. *'1ROF': Is the maximum number of shots *'{MAG5}': This is how many bullet the weapon can fire before reloading. *|KICK 3|: Effect on usage *'': This Represents an effect the item causes on impact (See Effects). *(No kick in space): other effects, usually situational. The rifle above isn't a real weapon, it's just an example to show all the different stats that a weapon can have. Not all weapons have the same stats, some will have few stats, some will have many. How to write weapon items When writing weapons there are mandatory stats every weapon must have and stats that are not always applicable. Mandatory stats: *Name "Ejamulator" *Solid damage and/or variable damage. (Some weapons only have solid, some only have variable.) "10+1D4" *Weight "8KG" (Very small weapons (< 1kg) are considered "weightless" and have a stat of "WI" (weightless-item)) *Accurate range "R5" *Item HP "10HP" -Incomplete system *Magazine size "{MAG 5}" *Rate of fire "ROF3" Optional stats: *On hit effects. Represented by '< >' brackets. "" *Other affects are represented by '| |'. "|kick|" *Item quality . If the quality is not specified, it is presumed to be 5. "QUAL5" *Anything else can be written in a''' second set of '( )' brackets. This is usually for situation specific stats/effects. "(no kick in space)" An example of a properly written weapon (with every stat): '''"Ejamulator 10+1D4 (8KG, R5, QUAL4, 10HP, ROF3) {MAG5} |KICK 3| (no kick in space)" How to read armour "Plasluminum Armour 30HP (Light, 3KG) ''" *'Plasluminum Amour' is the name of the armour. *'AR10' is the Armour Rating and represents the amount of damage armour can protect the user from. *'30HP' is the hitpoints (health) of the armour. *'Light' is the armour class. *'3KG' is the weight of the armour. *The is the space for writing buffs and de-buffs (eg <+10 CON, -5 AGL>). How to write armour When writing armours there are mandatory stats every peice of armour must have and stats that are not always applicable. Mandatory stats: *Name: "Tyranite Chestplate" *Armour rating: "AR7" *Armour Health: "34HP" *Armour Class: "Light" *Weight: "2KG" Optional stats: *Buffs/Debuffs: <+3 CON> An example of properly written armour (with every stat type): "Tyranite Chestplate 34HP (Light, 2KG) <+3 CON>"